Voyage to Destruction
by Thoraro
Summary: Chapter 7 horray! It's not the best, I promise you that but writer's block took it's toll on me >:(. (A link to the chacater's pictures can be found in the reviews) This story is about well... how a few unlikely heroes stop the three.
1. The Very Beginning

Voyage to destruction  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Diablo II in any way. I don't need to make it clearer than that.  
  
Sitting on the back of the small horse powered trailer, Thoraro and Azuron had time to consider what they were doing here, on the way to a rogue encampment. They had heard rumours of great struggles in far off lands, in Kurast, Lut Gholein, and other neighbouring cities. But why were they heading this direction? Sure, they were treasure hunters, but that seemed to be an excuse for everything. Azuron was a tall and mighty barbarian from Harrogath. Even though Azuron was a strong fighter, Thoraro wasn't as great of a fighter, he wasn't a saviour, but he was a merchant. He sold whatever Azuron found, and they kept each other alive, money wise.  
  
By now, it had started to rain. They, of course, didn't have any shelter besides a few crates which shielded them from very few rain drops. These crates were carrying Thoraro's merchandise. From regular items, to magic weapons, he had a humongous selection.  
  
"Hey, Az. . . Do you think we'll find anything to sell here? In this dump?" asked Thoraro.  
  
"I've heard of many things being found here, great rare and magical items being found here. These monsters are monsters from hell. Not our everyday quill rat, I hear." He replied with an incredibly deep voice.  
  
Thor just looked forward. He stared off into the rain, and the darkness, there wasn't much to see. The sun had long set and most of the trees were dark and weird looking. By now, he had started to get tired. Leaning on a crate, he had begun to nod off, the world was becoming black and dark until Azuron shook his shoulder saying: "We're here, Thor."  
  
He looked up. He saw many females with bows, immediately placing them into his mind as rogues. There were many small and large tents around the camp. He jumped off the trailer, thanked the driver, and gave him a few gold coins for his troubles. When he turned to unload it, Azuron had already taken all the crates down, and had begun to set up the tent.  
  
"Damn. . . He works fast," Thor muttered to himself.  
  
The Barbarian looked at Thor. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or are ya gonna help me?"  
  
"Wha. . . uh. . . sorry."  
  
Thor began helping Azuron setting up the fairly large tent. It was perfect for storing crates full of valuables, weapons and various items plus has room to set up a table and a resting room. After setting it up, bringing in the crates and changing from their damp clothes to dry ones, they each set up their sleeping bags and fell asleep. But Thoraro woke up. He just couldn't sleep on damp earth, just couldn't. Azuron had set their tent up on a puddle. He made a mental note to hurt Azuron for picking their ever so wonderful spot.  
  
  
  
As she walked, a lightning bolt struck the horizon and it began to rain. "Damn it!" she muttered. Gwelin was a sorceress. She had just finished her apprenticeship and was already demon hunting. She heard rumours of Diablo being on the loose in Tristram and then being defeated, then she heard about a dark wanderer. A Dark Wanderer who had appeared, leaving destruction and terror behind him. She just had to check it out. Although, a master of the elements, she hated rain. "Why does it always have to rain when I go on trips?"  
  
She began running, and regretting it. Even though she was in great athletic shape, she was just too tired and hungry to run. Gwelin was just about ready to set up camp, under a few trees until she spotted it, the Rogue Encampment. "I'm here!" she said, sounding enthusiastic as can be. Once again, she began to run, and driven by hope that she could find a dry, warm place to sleep she had no trouble getting there.  
  
When she got there, all the lights were out. It was way after sundown and no one was found outside their tents. Except for one man, who was sitting by the unlit fire pit. "Uh, Hi. My name is Gwelin? I was wondering if I could find a place to sleep. here."  
  
The man looked at her, and his mind, she was a sight for sore eyes. She was at about 5'4" with long brunette hair, with matching brown eyes. She was slim, and in great form. What topped it off, she was wearing barely decent clothing. It was covering only half of her torso. He just stared at her, until he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Where are my manners? The name's Thoraro Delius. Unless you brought your own tent, most of the ones here are full." He said, as the water droplets dripped across his face. It was still raining, but it had lightened up.  
  
"Oh." she said, sounding depressed.  
  
"You can. . . Well I'm sure Azuron won't mind. . . You can sleep in my tent, there's plenty of extra room, and we managed to keep it dry. The ground's still a little damp but. . . Come, follow me."  
  
A smile crossed her face, with all the adventurers here, she didn't expect any kindness from them, especially to strangers, like herself. As she followed him, she noted that there were at least 10 tents in the area. "I wonder how many are here about Diablo and his brothers. . ." she asked herself.  
  
"In here. . . Hey Az, we've got company."  
  
"Ugggh, more sleep. . ."  
  
"Az, this is. . . what was your name again?"  
  
"Gwelin."  
  
"Yeah. Gwelin. She'll be bunking with us."  
  
"But I don't want to go to school today. zzzz" Azuron said, and began to snore.  
  
"So what were you doing wandering outside in the rain like that?" Thor Asked.  
  
"I. . . wanted to reach the camp as soon as I can, to defeat the three prime evils." She then turned and looked at Azuron. He was huge. "Is he a Barbarian?"  
  
"Yeah, sleeps like a baby though . . . wait a second. . . Prime Evils? You mean. . . uhh those demons?"  
  
"Diablo, Mephisto and Baal."  
  
"Yeah, those guys. you're here to kill them? You crazy?"  
  
"No Thor, I'm not crazy and yes, I'm here to kill them. They've been terrorizing this area and others to the east. I'm here to stop them."  
  
Thoraro didn't say anything after that. Besides handing a dry sleeping bag to Gwelin, and saying good night, he didn't say anything for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
With all the sounds of armour, Gwelin woke up. "What in the." She slowly stood up, the sun was barely rising. Thoraro was gone, and Azuron was putting on his armour. "Odd," she muttered to herself. She hadn't even heard Thor wake up.  
  
"Good morning." Azuron said to the barely Gwelin.  
  
"Ughh." She blinked. Azuron looked big in his sleep, but with his armor on, he was huge compared to her.  
  
"You better get armoured up. Thor told me you're gonna kill the Prime Evils. If you want to do that, you gotta learn to wake up early."  
  
She stood up. Her clothes had now dried off, and it seemed to be a sunny day. "This will be a good day" she told herself. She grabbed her staff, and was about to walk outside until Azuron spoke. "You're going to kill the Prime Evils with a stick?"  
  
"Magic." She said with a grin on her face. Azuron just look at her oddly. He had never seen magic before, let alone a sorceress. Besides the small magic spells an Amazon could cast, he had never seen elemental magic.  
  
Thoraro walked into the tent, bumping into Gwelin by accident. "Ah! Excuse me. I didn't see you standing there, sorry. Az, the sage woman here, Akara wants you to clear a cave to the south. They call the Den of Evil. I'll stick here and set up the shop. There seems to be a lot of warriors here, so we should g."  
  
His attention was diverted to the no differently dressed Gwelin, but with a staff. "You're. . . a sorceress."  
  
She looked at him. She couldn't tell if it was fear, or shock. He just wasn't moving, just staring at her. "Hey, stop staring at me. . . You're scaring me. And what's wrong with being a sorceress?"  
  
"Well. . . when I was young. . . It's not important, I'll tell you later. You can go with Az, if you want, to the den of evil." And with that, Thor left the tent and starting putting things up, preparing his shop for business.  
  
"I won't ask." added Azuron. "Well, will you accompany me to slay a few demons or more?" He said while extending his arm, as if asking to dance.  
  
"Certainly." She accepted.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Alright - Ahhh! I proofread it. Sorta. I am "French" after all. (. . .stupid inability to spell in both languages. . .) If you feel up to it, tell me where my errors. I'm not FORCING ANYONE -- *holds a knife to the next reader's head* "Correct! Correct!" -- E-mail me at Joshpc@angelfire.com if you're not up to reviewing to the public. 


	2. And it begins...

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 2: And it begins. (Fear my typos :X)  
  
Pain. More pain. Gwelin looked at her arm. It was heavy, and seemed to have no more strength in it. Not that it stopped her from casting spells . . . It was just too weird of a sensation for her. She never really knew pain, until now. "Azuron, I believe something is wrong with my . . . arm. . ." she said as she stumbled to the ground, unable to bear the pain any longer. Azuron turned around after finishing up on the zombie he was killing. Akara had told them about a Den of evil, and they had headed there. Inside, they found armies of fallen and fallen shaman, armies of zombies and even the rare gargantuan beast. But the most remarkable monster there was, Corpsefire. While they were fighting his minions, he popped out of the shadows and hit Gwelin on her right arm.  
  
When Azuron checked her arm, he noticed something odd. Her veins were becoming visible, and they were becoming greenish. "Gwelin . . . I think you're poisoned."  
  
She instructed him to check into her pack of items for a black looking potion. He found it, and she drank it. It was an antidote, a cure for poison. Slowly, the potion began to take effect.  
  
"So, Gwelin. . . you don't mind that I call you Gwen? Do you? Gwelin is just sorta lo. . ."  
  
"Gwen will be fine Azuron."  
  
"Just call me Az."  
  
"Alright, Azur . . . Az. Where are you from?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
While Gwelin was still recovering, they talked. They had talked so long; it was beginning to get dark. When they finally realized that they had to head back to town, before it gets too dark.  
  
  
  
Thoraro looked at his wares. A sword, shields, armor, amulets, rings . . . The usual things a travelling merchant would carry, yet he didn't understand why he had barely any customers. When he looked back up, he noticed a dark looking man. He had short brown hair, pale skin, not too muscled. . . But what was striking was, two skeletons were following him. The man turned to Thor's stand, and moved forward.  
  
"Hello sir, I hope you can find what you're looking for here." Thor said, welcoming the customer.  
  
"Hi. I noticed you have a bone wand. . ." He picked up the item and spun it around.  
  
Thor checked his item list, and found the item. It was a bone wand that would aid a necromancer raise skeletons and make them stronger. (( Note : +2 to Skeleton Mastery and +1 to Raise Skeleton. if anyone is curious what it did.))  
  
" . . .this item intrigues me. How much would you ask for it?"  
  
Thor had never sold a wand before, and didn't know its real value. "Uh, 300 gold coins."  
  
The man just looked at Thor. 300 gold coins was quite a bargain, but the merchant looked poor and tired. "I'll give you 15 000 coins for it."  
  
"15 000?!" Never had one of Thor's customers raised the price of his wares. And 15 000 would be, his biggest sale yet.  
  
"You heard me, 15 000. The wand itself is worth over 30 thousand. But since you've only asked for 300, I'll raise it to 15 000."  
  
Damn. I could have made 30 000 on it. Hmm, 15 000 is enough to make me live for a month. I guess I'll go with it. Thor thought to himself. "Alright, I'll let it go for 15 000. . ."  
  
The man paid. "Oh, sir? I was wondering why those skeletons are following you. The only skeletons I've heard about are evil, and kill people like you and me."  
  
"I'm a necromancer. I raise the dead. Now scream, run away or yell, like the rest of you people do."  
  
"I wasn't intending on. . ." Thor would have finished his sentence, if it wasn't interrupted by a scream.  
  
"HELP! MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING THE CAMP!" someone yelled.  
  
Thor looked up. There had to be at least a hundred fallen with their shaman. He looked around, no rogues. "Where's the rogues." Suddenly, the necromancer just bolted towards the battle with his two skeletons following him. Thor decided he would help. He picked up a small light armour, which was easy to put on and a small sword. He ran towards the battle hoping he could help.  
  
  
  
Gwelin and Azuron were walking towards the camp, but instead of the quiet camp, there was fire around the edges, and hundreds of fallen and shaman. "Oh my lord. . ." Gwelin said to herself. They had to get back to the camp. And quick. They began to run, but they were cut off by a pack of rogues. These weren't like the ones she had seen in the camp. These were dark looking, and screaming "DIE" as they ran towards them.  
  
"Az. . . Are these. . ."  
  
"Before we left. . ." He was cut off by a rogue swinging at his head. He ducked, lifted his axe and sliced right through the corrupted rogue's stomach. "Kashya, the Rogue leader at the camp. . ." Interrupted again, but this time, it was Gwelin they were going after. He yelled loudly, some of the rogues were startled and backed away, giving Gwelin some time to escape before she got hurt. But, instead of running, she lifted her hands in the air and lowered her staff against the ground. Following her movements, came circles and circles of light. Obviously hurting the rogues. She turned towards Azuron when she had the chance, grinned and said "Nova." Then the darkness came. She had left her guard down and she ended on the floor after a rogue had knocked her down using a club.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thor sliced at a fallen shaman. It fell down, sparkled and got back up. He sliced at it again, chopping its head off. It sparkled, head went back on it's body, and got up. "What in the world. . ." Thor, the necromancer and a few rogues that were still at the camp were fighting off legions of fallen. But what Thor found weird, the fallen weren't dieing. They would kill a fallen, the fallen was revived by the shaman. If they killed a shaman, it would get revived. Between killing a fallen, and it being revived, he surveyed around. Fallen. Shaman. Shaman. Purple Shaman. Purple Shaman?! "Look! That Shaman is purple!"  
  
The necromancer turned to it. It was really purple. "Get him." He muttered to his skeletons, and with amazing skill, the skeletons jumped over fallen after fallen until they reached at the purple shaman. After a fearsome battle, the purple shaman finally fell. The normal shaman began to diminuish and the fallen just wouldn't get up anymore. While they were trying to loot the corpses for any items, Azuron carrying Gwelin in his arms came running towards them. He was followed by a swarm of rogues. Corrupted rogues.  
  
"The name's Thoraro. You?"  
  
"Iludian De'akro. Looks like we have a long day ahead of us. . ." He said as he watched the swarm of corrupted rogues run towards them.  
  
When the rogues reached the camp, Gwelin and Azuron were behind the lines, recovering. Gwelin was still out cold and Azuron was just plain tired from running. Iludian and Thoraro were holding off the front lines, but by now they were exhausted. The battle was lost, they thought until Kashya arrived, followed by a large number of rogues. "Where have you been!" yelled Thor. "We went to Tristram! Deckard Cain, Horadrim, We saved." She yelled back, while concentrating on the battle. The battle had begun to turn. They were beginning to make progress, slowly shrinking the rogue army. Everything was going well until. . .  
  
"JOIN MY ARMY OF DEAD" yelled a voice from far behind the rogues. Following the voice, 10 arrows came around the group. They avoided all but one of them. And that one hit Kashya. "Aghhhh!" she screamed as she backed up, away from the battle. She was hit in the right shoulder. It wasn't anything serious for her, she was just recovering from the shock. Until she noticed it was poisoned.  
  
She limped over to Akara's tent, hoping there were antidotes.  
  
A rogue suddenly yelled out to the group: "It's Blood Raven!"  
  
Blood raven was one of Kashya's finest rogues, and one of her good friends. Now, she was just a zombie, but with a bow. Azuron, now fully recovered, picked up his axe and leaped over the battle to reach Blood Raven. He swung, but hit only air. The corrupted rogue leader was at another spot. He swung where she was, and hit only air. "This isn't going anywhere" he thought. This time, when he swung, he faked it. And when Blood Raven moved, he shifted and managed to slice her right across the neck, making a clean cut. Her head hit the ground as her body collapsed and the rogues began to scatter. The battle was won. All that was left was the cleaning up.  
  
"You think the battle is tough . . . until you get to the clean up." Azuron said to himself as he lifted bodies and more bodies, moving them aside.  
  
"Thor, let me correct myself. We have a long, LONG day ahead of us." Iludian said to Thor.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is up. Obviously. Note: SOMEONE TO PROOF READ - NEED VOLENTEERS. (Just kidding just point out errors. hint hint. I'm French, whacha expect. Oh, the story will be shrunk a bit, every quest will be involved, but not a full chapter per quest. Maybe half a chapter per quest from now on. Just maybe. Oh and if some sentences finish abruptly with a "." And it makes no sense. . . That's Microsoft word for you. It's really supposed to be a ". . . "(3 dots if it doesn't show) 


	3. That wasn't supposed to happen...

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 3: That wasn't supposed to happen. . .  
  
Thoraro, Azuron and Gwelin were all sitting around the fire, listening to Deckard Cain's ramblings about what had happened and what was going to happen if Diablo wasn't stopped. When Gwelin looked around, she saw Thoraro staring into the fire, not really listening. Azuron was staring up at the sky, not doing anything in particular. And she was just sitting there, trying to catch whatever the old man was saying.  
  
"And here I am, rescued by the Kashya and her rogues. I just. . . I just couldn't stay in that cage any longer."  
  
". . . You were in a cage?" Thoraro asked, suddenly paying attention.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't the monsters kill you then?" Azuron asked bluntly.  
  
Deckard turned to face Azuron. He had no idea what to answer for he didn't know himself.  
  
"I. . . I'm not sure, and when I was in that cage, I wish they did kill me. Watching the town I spent years in crumble to pieces. My friends struck to the ground, and poor Griswold, killed in battle yet revived to fight anyone who would come rescue me."  
  
All fell silent, as Deckard faced the ground. "If . . . that is all, I would like to get some sleep."  
  
Everyone was getting up, until Azuron approached Gwelin.  
  
"Hi Gwen. . . Is your arm feeling any better?"  
  
"It's doing much better. Thank you."  
  
"Uhh, here." He took his hands behind his back and shoved them forward, revealing a few flowers.  
  
Gwelin just stared at flowers. No one had ever given her anything besides at her birthdays.  
  
"If you don't want them. . ."  
  
"Nonono, I'll take them." She said smiling, and before she knew it, Azuron was kissing her. "Bad mistake" she thought.  
  
"JERK!"  
  
Birds that were nested in a tree nearby fly away. (You have got to love those birds.)  
  
  
  
She picked up her staff and swung it at Azuron, not expecting to hurt him seriously, but still show that she didn't want to kiss. Yet.  
  
When it hit, a lightning bolt struck down from the heavens and hit both Gwelin and Azuron.  
  
  
  
They both fell out cold.  
  
  
  
When Gwelin woke up, she found herself in a tent. The tent didn't have much: some medical tools in the corner, an oil lamp in the other and a chair.  
  
She then noticed Thoraro, sitting in the chair, staring at her as if she didn't exist. He didn't say anything, just stood up and turned to the entrance of the tent.  
  
"But I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"Just. . ." Thoraro was heading out the tent, obviously angry at what Gwelin did. Strike his best friend with magic.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T WAIT FOR SOME. . . SOME. . . WITCH! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T. . ." And with that, she stared into his eyes, and he just couldn't go on. He fell into the chair, and lowered his head. ". . . Sorry. When I was young, a group of sorceresses attacked my home town. Many of my friends and family were killed. My dad fought bravely, while I hid in the cellar with my mom. Dad was found in a burning pile of bodies. They had completely destroyed the village, and all of our warriors. The sorceresses somehow put a curse on the survivors who had hid. They would all age rapidly and die within a few days from their old age. I was the only one unaffected. My mother told me that I must have built up immunity to curses and magic. She. . . died a few days after that. Azuron and his tribe passed by the ruins of our village a few days after my mother's death, and that's where I met Azuron."  
  
Gwelin couldn't say anything. She felt guilt hit her like she had just run into a brick wall. Her own kind had killed all in his village, and now she had just attacked his best friend with what caused the most grief in his life. She watched as Thoraro slowly exited the tent. She just sat there, in the bed she woke up in, staring at the door. When she finally got up, she decided to leave her staff in the tent, and not to try anything. As soon as she exited the tent, Deckard Cain approached her.  
  
"Young sorceress, I know what must be going through your mind right now. Azuron is. . . Not awakening. Akara, the priestess of the sightless eye is working on saving your friend. But what he needs now is rest and a friend. After you hit him with that lightning bolt. . . Thoraro went crazy. Took one of his weapons and armour and headed out into the blood moor. He returned just this morning. He had visited the Rogue Monastery and brought back the blacksmith's hammer. But now I must warn you of the greatest test that you can face here. Andariel. She is the princess of anguish, and is found in the catacombs deep within the monastery's jail. I must ask you, vanquish her. For that if you may not be able to. . ."  
  
"Listen, Cain. I'm really sorry. . . but I'm not picking up my staff and killing or hurting anything for a while. . . I. . . don't want this to happen again." Cain nodded, and walked away. Gwelin decided to sit by the fire, and think of her actions until Iludian walked up to her.  
  
"You must be Gwelin. Thoraro told me about you, and we didn't have time to talk once you recovered."  
  
"Hi. And you ar. . . What's up with the skeletons?"  
  
"Iludian, and I'm a necromancer." He said with a small grin. "I saw what happened. And I know it wasn't intentional."  
  
"What are you saying, Il.. Iludvf. . ."  
  
"Iludian" He corrected. "I'm saying that I can help you master and control the elements, with ease."  
  
"But I can already. . ."  
  
"Then you controlled that lightning bolt to strike you and your friend?"  
  
"No. . . It wasn't supposed to happen. . ."  
  
"Then trust me." She nodded, and he walked away. "We'll begin tomorrow, at dawn." He said while walking away. Gwelin went towards Azuron's tent. Thousands of thoughts were racing through her mind. Will he ever recover? What if he never forgives me? What if. . .?  
  
When she entered, Azuron was on the small bed. All she did was sit on a chair near the bed, and pray.  
  
She leant towards him, kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wee chapter 3 done. Millions of errors, I'm sure. Even though it may look like they have not advanced in the quests, BEHOLD! "the Rogue Monastery and brought back the blacksmith's hammer" a little line saying, they completed quest 5. Quest 4 is just stupid. Thoraro makes enough money by selling, why would he need stuff in a tower. . . Now: Question - Should I focus more on quests? Or character story lines. This one was mostly Thoraro, and learn that Gwelin is uh, not exactly "at ease" when around guys. Yes yes, fun fun. *rocks back and forth* I'm losing my mind *rocks* 


	4. Acquired powers...

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 4: New Strengths  
  
Gwelin just stared at Azuron's body, lying on the bed and barely moving. "I do hope you're alright. . ." Ever since the incident, Gwelin blamed herself. She blamed herself that it was her fault he's here, her fault that everyone now has a grudge against her and her fault that she hurt a friend.  
  
"Gwelin" a dark voice behind her said. "Come with me, your training will begin now." She turned around. It was Iludian and she had accepted his proposal to train. She thought it odd, since he was no where near a sorcerer, but he seemed intelligent enough to understand arcane magic. She took one last look at Azuron and then got up to follow the necromancer. They walked outside the camp and into the blood moor. Iludian had his skeletons craft dummies out of hay, which would be used for target practice.  
  
"I want you to hit this dummy with a fire bolt. Make sure to burn it." She stared at the dummy, mutter some incantations but nothing happened. "Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Please be patient. I'm trying my best here." She muttered some other incantations this time, yet still nothing happened.  
  
He stared at her for a second and then spoke up: "Everyone hates you." He said.  
  
"What?!" she yelled back. She was in no mood to be picked on.  
  
"No one's really your friend. And you're the worst sorceress I've seen. You can't even kill a quill. . ."  
  
Before he could even finish the sentence, he was blasted with a fire bolt and knocked onto the grass. "Good. You can cast powerful spells, Gwelin. You had no trouble casting a fire bolt when you were angry. . . Hey!" She fired another fire bolt at Iludian. He was ready this time and dodged. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to motivate. . ." He dodged again. She finally stopped. "What were you saying? Are you saying you said that to make me cast?" She said. She was extremely mad at this point, with all that had happened; she didn't need to be insulted. "Why did you insult me like that? You don't think I'm capable? You don't think I'm trying hard enough?"  
  
"No! No, no. I. . . I was just trying to see how you managed your anger. I've read in many books that sorceresses manage their spells from their attitudes. Lightning for impulsive ones, fire for people who can't control their anger and cold for calm relax sorceresses. Although I'm no expert in arcane magic, I know that we need you to calm down and relax, or else the little incident with Azuron may repeat itself. I'm doing this for you Gwelin. In any case, why did you decide to strike Azuron?"  
  
"He . . . had kissed me."  
  
"That's all? I mean. . . Nonono don't look at me like. . ." he said as he dodged another fire bolt.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Azuron slowly opened his eyes. He found it comforting to be back at home, and not on the road. When he had arrived back in Harrogath, he was greeted by many old friends. Being back with his parents and the rest of his family was great. But he had no idea how he got back, and when he left Thoraro, Gwelin and that necromancer. He blinked before he woke up, but when his eyes opened again, he was no longer in Harrogath. He found himself on a dark gloomy road. No civilisation in sight. He just started to walk, and follow the path to see where it would lead. It seemed like hours he walked, until he finally saw something on the road. It was a sign, which only had two arrows pointing in opposite directions. Azuron stared at the sign, trying to pick a path to take. He was startled when he felt a hand touch him on the shoulder. He didn't hear anyone approach, or see anyone for that matter. When he had turned around, he noticed it was just a frail looking man.  
  
"Who. . . Who are you?" Azuron asked.  
  
The old man replied not with words, but inside Azuron's thoughts. He heard that the old man was not a friend, or enemy, for he was just a guide. Azuron looked into the old man's eyes, and headed left.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Now try that once more. You're doing great so far!" Iludian said as he watched an entire wall of fire appear beneath the only remaining target. He also laughed when he saw an unsuspecting quill rat walk into the fire. "Stupid critters" he chuckled. He was still laughing at the quill rat until he turned to Gwelin. She had passed out from exhaustion, he imagined. Iludian swore to himself, saying that he pushed her too far. He brought her inside the tent where Azuron still lie sleeping.  
  
--------------------  
  
The guide was still following him, and Azuron hated being followed for no reason. When he turned around to give the guide a little beating, the guide was replaced by a demon like creature with wings. It held a great sword and began to breathe some fire towards Azuron. Azuron did a back flip and grabbed the closest weapon possible. He lifted the sword which glowed like it was out of this world. He leapt towards the demon, spinning in mid air. The demon backed away, but Azuron was able to slash its chest. The demon was now furious. He ran towards Azuron swinging 5 times before Azuron even blinked. Azuron fell to the floor, barely able to move. He reached for a healing potion on his belt, but found he had none. He swore.  
  
---------------------  
  
Iludian put Gwelin on the bed beside Azuron. He looked at Gwelin, then at Azuron. He was now sweating, tossing and waving his arms around. "A. . . Akara! Quick! Something's wrong with Azuron!" Iludian yelled. He may have been a great observer but he was no healer. Azuron then muttered a few words: "Go Away! No! Please!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"GO AWAY! NO! PLEASE!" Azuron yelled. For the first time, he was afraid for his life. He was alone, outnumbered and scared. Many more demons of the same kind had suddenly appeared, and now he was hopelessly outnumbered. He had always fought easy monsters or hard ones in groups. And these weren't easy. (They're Venom Lords - by now he'd be what. level 14?) The winged monsters suddenly stopped, they turned around to be only engulfed in a meteor, wiping half of them out. "What in the world?" Azuron asked. "AZ!" a female voice yelled. "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" Azuron could tell it was Gwelin. Even though he couldn't see her, her words gave him strength. He was suffering from wounds from the first demon, and despite the pain, he found the strength in him to stand up, brandish the sword he had found, and kill a few demons.  
  
The sword moved like lightning, and sometimes let out some electrifying attack. He sliced through many demons, before reaching the last. The only remaining demon seemed to be the one who injured him at the beginning of the fight. The demon swung, and Azuron could no longer feel his left arm. Azuron looked left, and he saw an arm lying on the floor. The barbarian winced at the pain, and charged with only his will to survive pushing him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Azuron was now swinging only one arm, and seemed to move it with incredible speed. "Either he's doing something we don't want to know in his dream, or he's suddenly extremely fast." Iludian said, hoping to get a laugh out of Akara, but failed miserably. Akara the Priestess of the Sightless eye was too concerned on the barbarian to even make a rude remark to Iludian for his unnecessary joke.  
  
--------------------  
  
He swung, dodged and swung again. The fight had now been going on for 5 minutes. The demon was as fast, and strong as Azuron. The demon swung again at Azuron, but headed for his legs. Azuron leaped up, pointed his sword downwards and slashed right through the monster's back. Azuron fell to the ground, and so did the demon. He looked up, to see the sword fall in front of him. The hilt was facing him, and what he read was: "L I G H T S A B E R" Then all was black.  
  
Azuron opened his eyes once again. Around him were Akara, Thoraro and Iludian. "How long was I. . . My arm!" he asked while turning to see his left arm, still attached. "Was it a dream that I killed all those demons?"  
  
"Yes it was Azuron. You've been out for a few days now, until just a few minutes ago, you were swinging your arms and yelling things. You were yelling about some sword, a strong demon and a girl." Akara answered calmly.  
  
After everyone left the tent, and Azuron stood up, he noticed Gwelin sleeping on the bed beside him. When he was making his bed, he noticed something under the covers. He lifted the covers to find a sword, which glowed. He lifted it, and read the hilt. It was the Lightsaber.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Alright, chapter 4. Checklist: Make some psychological fight into a fight scene - Check. In this chapter, Gwelin begins to learn how to control and save her anger for fights and casting spells easier. I'll try to make Azuron "decipher" the dream in the next chapter, to see what it meant. They go kill Andy now! Oh, and Iludian will have a little thing called, the lag machine : ). He'll have a lot of Revives, skeletons and skelmages. Hmm Reminds me of my necro. Ok before anyone says "Proof read" I say - I dun wanna : ( 


	5. It's time to move on

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 5: It is time to move on.  
  
"I mean, come on Az. We could sell that and possibly make enough for us to live for years without even lifting another finger!" complained Thoraro. It had been at least an hour since he had started to try convincing Azuron to sell his Lightsaber.  
  
"No! This sword is worth more to me than any money. I used it while fighting the demons in my . . . never mind"  
  
"You mean the demons in your dream? Tell me . . . what did happen? You never explained the dream to me." Thoraro asked in hoping to get some information of what actually happened out of him.  
  
"I found myself back in Harrogath and, well, I was happy. I don't know why but I found myself on a path after that, walking. There's this weird old guy who came to talk to me, I turned around to beat him . . . and the demons appeared." Azuron replied.  
  
Thoraro just looked towards Azuron and asked him: "And where did you get the sword Az?"  
  
"I'm not sure really, I looked around and there it was, in my dream. I killed a lot of demons with it. Then, after I woke up, it was under my covers. . . It scares me, thinking of how it got there, really."  
  
Thoraro stood up, told Azuron that he would talk to him more about the dream later and walked away.  
  
  
  
By now, Gwelin had woken up. After being overworked by Iludian, she decided to take the day off from training. While she was walking around camp, talking to various rogues about their adventures, she ran into Cain again. "Gwelin, I'm sorry to tell you this once again, but this time it's more important than ever. Andariel has been hiding in the Catacombs for quite some time now. A rogue scout has reported that the armies are massing, and there might possibly be an assault upon the camp, lead by Andariel if nothing is done." Gwelin gasped. Andariel, the queen of anguish certainly wasn't a demon you wanted to mess with. But she had to do something about this. After leaving Cain to do the things he usually does, she found Thoraro and told him to get Azuron and Iludian for an assault on the catacombs.  
  
  
  
One day later. . .  
  
  
  
"Iludian, must you have so many skeletons? It's hard to get around with them blocking the entire hallway." Thoraro complained.  
  
"I am sorry, but I am not physically capable of doing the fighting myself. I specialized myself in reviving monsters. Not help others." Iludian said calmly while casting a curse on the oncoming monsters. They had reached the 3rd level of the catacombs in only one day. After leaving, they made it to the monastery gates by sundown where they set up camp. Afterwards they stormed towards the cathedral, and the catacombs.  
  
"Gwelin! Watch out behind you!" Azuron yelled, while shouting out a war cry that would make anyone, who is unused to his loud voice, run away in fear. Gwelin swung her staff backwards, hitting the Dark One who was about to slice her in the back. The little monster went flying into the wall, and fell onto the floor in a puddle of blood. "Phew. . ." She said, being slightly relieved. While she was concentrating on other things, the Dark One stood up again, and walked back towards Gwelin. It yelled "Rakanishu!" and swung at her. With the corner of his eye, Thoraro caught the Dark One who was about to hit her. He jumped up in the air and landed straight on the monster before it had the chance to hit Gwelin.  
  
Thoraro had startled Gwelin and she turned around, about to cast a spell until she realized that it was only Thoraro. "Don't scare me like that . . . please." She told him. After killing the small pack of Dark Ones, they continued forward and found the stairs leading down towards the fourth level of the catacombs. They went down the stairs. Thoraro had a bit of anxiety in his system, yet managed to enter Andariel's lair without showing it to the others. They made quick work of the monsters in the first chamber they entered. The centre of the room was a huge pool of blood. Bodies of warriors, rogues and others were piled in stacks around the room. It was as if there was a large assault at one time, which failed miserably. There were two large doors connecting to another room, and they all knew who would be found there.  
  
"I don't know about this. . ." Thoraro whispered to Azuron.  
  
"Stay by me. Trust me on this." Azuron whispered back, even though his whisper was loud enough for the entire group to hear.  
  
Azuron took the lead, and kicked the doors open. They were immediately swarmed by Dark Ones and Ghouls. Gwelin conjured up a firewall damaging the front line of monsters. Azuron and Thoraro were desperately trying to hold them off so they don't reach Gwelin or Iludian. Iludian's skeleton army were in the middle of it all, hitting anything they saw, or ran in to. "Watch out for any body pieces!" Iludian yelled at his friends.  
  
Splat. A ghoul's body on the floor exploded into many pieces, hurting anyone in the vicinity. (Unlike the game - I'm making Corpse explosion a little more realistic. It hits everyone. Even friendly team members.) Body parts flew everywhere, killing many ghouls, and skeletons. Splat. Another body exploded, killing the rest of the monsters but the left arm of the ghoul which exploded flew and hit Gwelin in the stomach, knocking her down.  
  
"Aghh!" Gwelin attempted to stand, only to bend over in pain. "I'll be ok. Don't worry." Once she did stand up, she had a large cut across her unprotected stomach. Thoraro had only a few minor cuts on his arms and Azuron was almost untouched. Iludian was without a scratch, yet defenceless. When he had used corpse explosion, he hadn't thought of it killing his skeletons. Unfortunately for him, it did. He decided to summon a golem from the cracks in the floor, and raise the remaining bodies as skeletons.  
  
As they walked deeper into the room, they heard a glass shattering scream. "And. . .ariel" Thoraro muttered. "Everyone! Stick together!" he yelled.  
  
"Forget that! I'm going after her!" Azuron replied as he charged forward, yelling out war cries as he went. As soon as she was in sight, Azuron leapt forward with his lightsaber in his hand and tried to slice her stomach. When he hit the ground, he had landed on the backside of a large chair, and Andariel was behind him. He swore.  
  
"AZURON!" Gwelin screamed as she saw the barbarian fly across the room and hit a wall. At this point, Azuron was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was seeing pictures of the dream he had. Gwelin's voice, the demons, almost dieing. . . Azuron snapped out of it, and stood up with Gwelin's help. "We've got to fight together. . . In my dream, you had helped me by killing many demons yourself. . ." They then returned to the battle.  
  
Thoraro was looking tired, and Iludian's skeletons had all bit the dust. Iludian was building bone walls to shield him from the poison that Andariel was shooting at him, and Thoraro was suffering from it. Gwelin cast a firewall underneath Andariel, while Azuron jumped at the demon lady as she was busy taking care of the bone walls. Andariel saw the barbarian jumping towards her and decided to move. As she was moving, Azuron landed upon her back, and plunged his sword deep into her back, then slicing through her neck. As a last dieing effort, she shot poison in every direction, and swatted Thoraro to the other side of the room into a skull pile.  
  
Andariel then fell to the 4 heroes.  
  
Using the Town Portal scroll, they were able to return to town. Thoraro was hurt badly. When he was hit, and sent into the skull pile, a bone had pierced his armour and went right through him, under his right shoulder. Gwelin's cut across the stomach was bandaged up yet still hurt to move, Azuron had a broken wrist, and Iludian was sick in bed, from the poison. (His bone wall collapsed before she shot poison, the rest avoided it. . . or have major resistances, up to you to decide on that one.)  
  
Yet they had no worries. Their adventure had finally begun. They begin the search for the prime evils.  
  
Author's Notes: Well Act 1 is finished. I'm going to try to finish my Christmas story which ties on to this one around this chapter. After the Christmas one is finished, I'll continue on this story. They're heading to Lut G, now. Harem girl town :X. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you've enjoyed the others. . . (you better have. . .) I mean honestly - if you have ANY suggestions at all, tell me in the review. I'm open to criticism. 


	6. 'Cause in the desert...

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 6: 'Cause in the desert. . .  
  
Azuron and Gwelin were sitting in a cart with Warriv's Caravan. Azuron was sharpening his weapons, including the lightsaber while Gwelin wasn't doing much. "Do you think. . . we could get Warriv to stop for a minute? We've been traveling too long and a 'm thirsty, and hot, and tired and. . ." It had been 2 days they were travelling through the desert and Gwelin was in no mood to keep going. "I get the point Gwen, but Warriv is really intent on getting to Lut Gholein. Have some water in the meanwhile." Azuron said while handing Gwelin a glass of warm water that he took from a jug. When she sipped it, she immediately spat it back out. "Pshhhaa! It's warm!" She yelled while spitting the remains of the water from her mouth. "What did you expect? Ice cold water? Use a spell on it or something." Azuron went back to sharpening his weapons.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" She thought to herself. She then shot an ice bolt on the glass, freezing the glass, and cooling the water. She then picked it up and sipped it. When she moved to pull the glass away, it had stuck to her tongue. "Mfft! Mffft!" Trying to talk with a glass blocking your mouth which has cold water in it isn't easy. When Azuron turned around and saw Gwelin with the glass on his face, he rolled over laughing. Suddenly, the entire caravan stopped. Azuron stopped laughing and went outside to see what the commotion was. To his horror, he saw a man, lying on the ground with a spear in his back. "What in the. . ."  
  
Gwelin jumped out of the cart herself. She had managed to pull the glass off her tongue, but it caused her much pain, and she still had trouble talking. "Wha? Wha happen?" Azuron turned around to see Gwelin approaching him, chuckled at her and said that he didn't know. They were just staring at the man, when Thoraro walked up to them. "Did you see?" he asked. "Dead man, spear in back. . ." Gwelin replied.  
  
"What's up with her?" Thoraro asked. He had missed the glass incident, so he had no clue why she was speaking like an infant. "Frozen glass, warm tongue. . . You figure it out." At that, Thor let out a laugh. "Not funny!" Gwelin yelled. She was now mad, hot, thirsty and tired. She then stared Thoraro and Azuron both in the eyes. Even though it was boiling hot outside, they felt shivers up their backs when she looked at them. Thoraro noticed that Gwelin wasn't in the mood to be picked on, so he told them to follow him to the other side of the carts. "She's never any fun. . ." He thought while guiding them.  
  
When they arrived on the other side, there was an entire camp, with dead men and spears everywhere. Gwelin gasped and covered her mouth. Azuron turned and coughed in disgust. "We were supposed to meet up with these men, to do some trading. They must have been attacked by spear cats last night." Iludian, who was talking with the drivers, walked up to them. "Guys, I have just finished talking to Warriv and his friends. The caravan won't take any more stops, besides at the oasis, and if we are attacked, we're protecting everyone." He said.  
  
  
  
After all getting on board once again, they travelled for another 3 days, without sight of civilisation anywhere. When they finally arrived at the oasis, the camels filled up on water, and so did everyone else. "Azuron. . . I" Ilduain said while pausing to fill up a bottle. "I want you to leave Gwelin alone for the time being. We don't want another accident to happen, like the one in the rogue encampment." He said calmly. "What? We're just starting to really get to know each other. . ."  
  
"Just leave her alone. We. . . I'll tell you later." He said as he finished up on his bottles and walked away. He then stopped. "Maybe I should have explained why. . ." he thought. When he turned around to explain, Azuron was gone. All of his bottles were full, and his sword was laying next to them. "He wouldn't leave that behind. . ." Iludian then picked up the sword, and put it in his sack.  
  
"Azuron?" he yelled. "Where did you go? You forgot your sword!" Iludian turned around to head back towards the Caravan, and then he heard a slight noise. He turned around and ducked two incoming spears. Woooosh! "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he yelled while jumping behind a rock. Immediately Gwelin and Thoraro jumped off a cart ready to battle. Iludian summoned up a Golem, and Gwelin enchanted Thoraro's Azurewrath. Ten spear cats then popped up behind rocks, bushes and behind the trees surrounding the oasis. Three of them charged while the rest threw some spears. Thoraro charged towards one of the cats and bashed it with the hilt of his sword, then turned around to slice another one. What he didn't notice was that there were 3 spears coming towards him. Iludian, who noticed the projectiles, summoned up a bone wall blocking two of the spears. The third pierced through the wall and hit Thoraro in the leg.  
  
"AGHHH!" he yelled as he hit the ground. Gwelin teleported in front of him and cast a glacial spike, freezing half of the remaining cats. Iludian summoned up 4 skeletal mages from the corpses that he could find. The mages made quick work of a spear cat, but it's spear pierced through one, and hit another. A spear cat had killed two with just one spear. Before they knew it, another horde of cats charged them and the mages were all gone. They were outnumbered, tired, hot and Thoraro was injured. "EVERYONE GET ABOARD IN THE CARAVAN! WE'RE MAKING A RUN FOR LUT GHOLEIN!" Yelled Warriv. Thoraro limped towards a cart, barely making it. Gwelin teleported in it, and Iludian ran as fast as he could. The caravan then took off. All Iludian could do was stare at the Oasis, thinking of Azuron.  
  
"Where's Azuron?" Thoraro asked, while tending to his wound. Iludian was silent, while Gwelin just lifted her shoulders. "Well?" he asked, impatiently. "I think the spear cats captured him before we were ambushed." Iludian said while staring at the floor. "WE LEFT HIM BEHIND?" Thoraro yelled. He was furious; his best friend was left in the hands of cats. "TURN BACK!" He yelled, noticing that the caravan wasn't stopping. He tried to jump out to go run looking for him, but he was held back by Iludian. "TRAITOR! YOU LET YOUR FRIENDS DIE! LET GO OF ME!" He yelled while he was struggling to escape of the necromancer's hold. "Thoraro. Calm down, we'll get him." He said, trying to calm the merchant down.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!"  
  
"Thor. . ." Gwelin said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "We will."  
  
  
  
When they reached Lut Gholein, Thoraro immediately got a room and locked himself in it, only coming out to eat and never spoke at meals. Gwelin and Iludian were trying to figure out a plan to save their friend, but had no idea where to begin. One night, Thoraro spoke for the first time in the entire week. "Let's get moving. We need to find Azuron and according to Cain, Baal was locked in the great Horadrim's - Tal Rasha - chamber. Baal is why we came, but we cannot go there without Azuron. If spear cats almost killed us, Baal will make very quick work of us. We need to gather clues, information, anything. Look around town, find someone who'll talk. Let's go." He said. "Atma, a woman here, told me about Radament. He lives beneath the sewers. She has lost her Husband and her son to this beast. I say we avenge them for her. We might find something of use there anyways."  
  
  
  
They travelled to the bottom of the sewers, killing all monsters in sight. Thoraro was still hurt, but he could manage a little pain. Gwelin had received a few bumps and scratches, but nothing more. Iludian though, had received many cuts and bruises. Thoraro had been hitting Iludian. He said they were accidents but Iludian found it hard to believe. "Maybe I deserve the hits." Iludian thought. "I did leave. . . It's still no reason to endanger us. . ." They continued to walk. Iludian's skeleton army was leading, followed by Thoraro then Gwelin and Iludian.  
  
"Out of my way stupid skeleton!" Thoraro yelled as he hacked through one of Iludian's skeletons. "What did you do that for?!" Iludian asked.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for you, Azuron would have been in front of me and the skeleton's life would have been spared! He respects the damned things! I DON'T!"  
  
He said as he dropped his sword and walked towards Iludian. "Well if it wasn't for me, you would have received THREE spears instead of one!"  
  
"Guys. . ." Gwelin tried to interrupt them. In front of her, was very bad news. "Well if it wasn't for. . ." Thoraro continued. "Guys. . . Uh. . . GUYS!!!!" Gwelin yelled as she watched the monster approach them. By the time they realized, Radament had popped out from the shadows and was standing next to them. They tried to back up, but ran into 20 skeletons. Radament had already killed all of Iludian's, and had replaced them with some of his own. They both swore. Radament took two big swings and bashed them through two opposing walls, immediately knocking them out. Gwelin watched from a distance while casting spells, trying to remove the wall of undead minions in front of her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded. All the skeletons had got in too close and were hitting her. She fell to the floor, barely able to breathe. "We're doomed" she thought. Then all was black.  
  
Author's notes: Is this the end? OF COURSE NOT! I would be out of the job if so : (. See what happens next time on, Days of ou. . . Voyage to destruction!  
  
"I'm on the outside, I'm looking in. I can see through you, see your true colors. . ."  
  
So, how was this chapter? I wrote it fast (Within an hour?) And well, gonna leave you hanging. (No death threats cause of the suspense - please.) 


	7. Between a hard spot and an undead army.....

Voyage to destruction  
  
Chapter 7: Between a hard spot and an undead army. . .  
  
Gwelin opened her eyes. She was slowly remembering the battle that she had lost. "What happened?" she asked herself. When her eyes came into focus, she noticed that she was still in the sewers. She tried to stand up but she was tied down to something. When she tried to turn around, she noticed a large, muscular leg with the corner of her eye. "Hello?" she whispered to the person tied to her. No response. "Hello? Are you awake?" she asked again. Still, she got no response. She sighed and tried to think of a plan to escape. Then it hit her. She just had to use a small spell to cut the ropes that were holding her to the person behind her.  
  
She tried to cast a small inferno to cut through the ropes but couldn't remember the spell. By now her sight was becoming blurry and she had trouble thinking. She had trouble of even remembering the simplest spells. She then blacked out again.  
  
---  
  
Thoraro woke up. His back hurt, he had moving and he was in a small chamber which was poorly lit up. In one corner, there was a small skull pile, in the other his helmet which must have flown off when he was smashed through the wall. When he tried to stand up to go pick it up, he felt immense pain in his left leg. He had trouble bending it, and from his deduction, it was broken. "Great" he thought. He sat back down. He stared at the hole in the wall. Guessing from the pain in his back, and the size of the hole, he guessed that he must have made it when Radament hit him. He noticed something glimmer outside the hole. He decided to crawl towards it. Despite all the pain, he got closer. The sword was almost calling him to pick it up. When he got into range to pick it up, a bone which was lying on the floor fell off a pile and stabbed him into the other leg. He yelled, and then passed out from the pain.  
  
---  
  
Iludian woke up to the sound of yelling. Besides a few bruises and scratches on him, he was fine. He turned around, and noticed there was a huge hole in the wall. "I must have made that." He reached to pull his wand out of his pocket, but didn't find it. He searched around the room, and only found a few gold coins. He then went through the hole and back into the corridor where he, Thoraro and Gwelin had ran into Radament. "Speaking of Gwelin. . . where is she?" he asked himself. He looked around. He saw another hole on the other side of the hallway. "Thoraro" he guessed. To his right, the way they came from. In that direction he saw Gwelin's Circlet and her staff. He cursed to himself. "They got her."  
  
"Necro. . .mancersss" a voice behind Iludian hissed. Iludian spun around and looked up only to see Radament. "Evil necromancerssss. You die!!" Iludian was scared out of his mind, so he did what any intelligent person would do. He ran. Radament was, of course, in hot pursuit raising skeletons from all the bodies of fallen monsters that they party had killed. Iludian stopped running when he heard a voice. "EVERYBODY CHARGE!" and before Iludian knew it, a dozen or more soldiers all wielding pikes and spears charged at him. He decided to jump behind a bone pile. He watched as the soldiers slashed, kicked, punched and destroyed many skeletons. Although the soldiers may have had the upper hand, many of them had perished. Some skeletons used their arms as projectiles to hit the soldiers. Some skeletons cast powerful magic to burn, freeze or shock the soldiers. The others resorted to holding the soldiers off, and hurting them if possible.  
  
Iludian now recognised the leader. It was Greiz, the captain of the guards. Greiz was literally ploughing through the skeletons with his soldiers. When all the skeletons had died, and only Radament was left, the foul monster let out a cry. The cry made most of the soldiers retreat as if they were up against Diablo himself. Greiz took his spear and threw it at Radament. The sword hit the monster as if it hit a brick wall. It fell to the ground and snapped. Radament approached Greiz and opened his mouth, breathing on him. Greiz then fell to the floor and stayed there, not moving. "NOOOO!" yelled Iludian from behind the pile. Iludian stood up, and summoned as many skeletons as he could. The skeletons fought fearlessly versus Radament, slashing it left and right. Iludian decided to try his newest spell. All of a sudden, a body of skeleton on the floor just exploded, hurting everything in it's range. Radament was hit by most of the bones from the explosion, and was now crying in pain.  
  
---  
  
Thoraro woke up again but this time in massive pain. There was a bone stuck in his leg, and the rest of his body ached. He felt his sword in his hand and before him was the hole to exit the small room. But outside the hole, was not the empty corridor, but it was Iludian. Iludian appeared to be casting spells, and raising monsters. Thoraro then noticed that Iludian had nothing in his hands. He cursed. "He doesn't have his wand! He'll get killed without it!" Despite all the pain, Thoraro stood up and looked around for the wand. Limping around the room, he noticed a small skull in the corner. It was not even one tenth the size of a normal human skull. When he picked it up, it had a small stick on it. There were also engravings on the skull "Ume's Lament." (He gets it as a X-mAs Present - read "A Very Diablo Christmas")  
  
Thoraro turned around and plucked the bone from his leg. It was barely in his flesh, but it had hit where the spear had hit him not that long ago. Limping towards the hole, he yelled out: "Iludian! Catch!" and he threw the wand towards the necromancer.  
  
Iludian quickly turned around caught the wand and began casting bone spells. Teeth here, bone wall there and a bone spear over there. . . The room was being assaulted by bone spells and Radament was beginning to show signs of tiring. Unfortunately for Iludian, he was getting tired too. "Thor! Can I get a LITTLE bit of help here?!" he yelled to his friend still in the small chamber. Thoraro then stepped out of the hole, and muttered a small prayer that he was taught when he was young by his parents. Although Thoraro had never trained as a paladin, yet at this moment, as he was saying his prayer, he felt himself infused with might, almost as if a Paladin was using his might aura on him. The skeletons began hitting Radament non-stop and before they knew it, Radament let out another cry and fell to the ground.  
  
"Where's Gwelin. . ." Thoraro just noticed Gwelin was missing. "Gwelin?! Where are you?" As if on cue, Thoraro then heard a war cry, a lightning bolt and tons of footsteps from around the corner. "What in the world?" Iludian asked Thor.  
  
"OUT! RUN!" yelled a voice. The ground had begun to tremble now. Suddenly, Gwelin and Azuron came running around the corner and not long after followed a horde of skeletons. Thor and Iludian took this as a hint for a good time to run. Thoraro glanced backwards only to see Gwelin with a trail of fire behind her. "Blaze" he thought. Unfortunately for them, Iludian's skeletons had gotten caught in the blaze, and all crumbled. As they neared the exit, the skeletons started to move faster and began to throw their arms, hands and heads. (If they're undead, why do they need a head?) They avoided all but one skull. And that skull just so happened to hit Iludian on the head, knocking him out with a loud clunk sound. When Thoraro turned around to see what had happened, he noticed Iludian on the floor. "Guys, keep going!" he yelled to the rest. He then turned back and ran towards the unconscious necromancer.  
  
Thoraro picked him up, and ran towards the exit. As he turned the last corner, he almost ran into a wall of spears. All of Lut Gholein's guards were there to take care of Radament's army. And since Radament was dead, the skeletons wouldn't expect an assault upon them. He passed the guards and exited the sewers. He then put Iludian down, and then collapsed. Even though he managed to escape the skeletons, his leg was now bleeding badly from where he was stabbed. Fara, the city's healer and smith then approached him and brought him to his room.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Ok. Sorry if this chapter sorta sucked. and took a while to post. I had a massive writer's block on this chapter half way through. Plus I'm writing this at 3 am. I'll try to hurry up on the next chapter to tell you guys how AZURON ----- you know the barb. . . is still alive, and the horadric staff search begins! Yay.. Fun fun. I'm tired : ( 


End file.
